


Cold Weather

by Deepspacesexual



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Space Husbands, Star Trek: AOS, Star Trek: TOS, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepspacesexual/pseuds/Deepspacesexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present Jim gives to Spock comes in handy years in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Weather

Spock adjusted the blindfold and suppressed a sigh. He knew he should have stopped Jim when he had the chance.

It had only been thirty two minutes since they had been in the recreation room playing chess. Suddenly, Sulu comm’d the captain, reporting that the ship had been stationed and was ready to transport people to the planet below. Spock was a little more than confused when Jim thanked the helmsman and went back to considering his next move.

“Shore leave, captain?”

Spock was in First Officer mode instantly, turning towards the door to leave for the bridge when Jim laid a hand on Spock’s collarbone, slightly dusting his fingers over his neck in the process. It was an effortless move, but it left them both a little short of breath. Although the touch was slight, his fingertips on the Vulcan’s bare skin were a new development that neither of them verbally acknowledged; they held a mutual fear of tainting the secret they shared.

Jim swallowed and shakily replied, “We’re not on duty, Spock. Call me Jim.” He then slightly chuckled before adding, “And just wait, we will go in a minute!”

Jim kept his hand in place, carefully revealing that day’s pent up fondness. It was difficult to keep his hands to himself all day –especially when he spent so much time alone with his First Officer – but he respected Spock too much to abuse the touch telepathy.

As usual, Spock could only manage a curt nod in reply; yet again his vocal cords were rendered useless at Jim’s touch, and his silence was a poorly built wall around the adoration that threatened to escape if he parted his lips.

Jim decidedly ignored the tension and changed the subject.

“I have something for you.”

One of Spock’s eyebrows shot up, which made Jim’s eyes sparkle with malicious intent. He pulled a black cloth out of his pants pocket and held it up for Spock to see.

“Put this over your eyes. Please? I’ll take care of you,” Jim cooed.

He then slightly whined at Spock’s steely expression, but he knew the Vulcan would relent; Jim always got his way, so what else is new? Thus it came as no surprise when Spock put the blindfold over his eyes and awaited instruction.

“Trust me,” was all Jim said before taking Spock’s shoulders and leading him out the door.

So Spock did.  

~*~

Jim navigated him through 10 corridors, sharply turning corners and weaving them through the foot traffic with ease; this was all done while intermittently saying hello to crewmembers who decided to act on undeniable curiosity. Spock could only imagine the crew’s reaction to the blindfold, but he assumed – or more like desired – that it was much like his own.

After seven minutes and thirteen seconds, Jim drawled, “And… stop!”, rendering Spock immediately still. Jim took his hands off Spock’s shoulders and walked away, his footsteps echoing off the walls as if the room were large and empty. After a few moments, Spock decided that they were in a hanger – but why? Not long after that, he realized that it was completely silent; he wanted to know what Jim could possibly be doing that kept him from consistently talking like usual. He listened closely, but even with his superior hearing, all that could be made out was footsteps and rustling. And even those few things quit altogether after a minute and a half.

This was because Jim had come to stand in front of Spock, smoothing over the worry he felt with a smirk. The only indication to what Jim was feeling was his fingernails, which were now stubby and raw; to say he was nervous about Spock’s reaction was definitely an understatement. He flattened down his shirt, put a hand through his hair, and took in a deep breath – the nervousness made way for excitement, as he assured himself that Spock would appreciate the sentiment.

As he went to take off the blindfold, he hesitated and stood back. He stopped what he was doing and decided to soak in the moment; how many times do you get to see your First Officer blindfolded? But more than that, Jim was overcome with emotion that the man he loved was standing silently – patiently – just for him. Spock had his hands behind his back and his posture was immaculate; his expression was neutral and he did not fidget as any human would have. This moment was important, and it was his. With that, Jim moved forward and rested his hand on Spock’s shoulder. Show time.

Jim pulled the cloth off Spock’s eyes, intently watching his face for the first reaction. There was a delay as Spock took in what was before him… and then nothing at all.

“Captain, you are well aware that I prefer arid climates.”

Jim’s previous excitement bled out onto the floor in front of him.

“Come on, it’s _Jim_. But really? That’s really all you have to say.”

He wiped his hand over his face and shoved the blindfold back into his pocket, simultaneously looking back at the open wardrobe and sighing. After a few awkward seconds of standing in front of the statue that was Spock, Jim crossed the floor to stand next to him. He discreetly tried to gauge the Vulcan’s reaction by the minute details of his face – how high his eyebrows were raised, if his mouth held even a hint of a smile, and even how soft his usually intent gaze looked. So far, there was no indication of any emotion in Spock’s face, and that frustrated Jim to no end; this feeling was accented with another sigh, one much longer and deeper than the last.

Spock was well aware of Jim scrutinizing his every move, so he was careful to keep his face blank. The truth of the situation was that Spock was at a loss for words – what stood before him should not have touched him as deeply as it did. He stood in thought; he wanted to convey even a small amount of his appreciativeness, but his instinct resisted the emotion and made it difficult to formulate a reply.

Spock’s stunned reaction came from a coat hanging in the wardrobe. It was displayed on a hanger that allowed it to face out, thus to be appreciated from afar – this was surely of Jim’s doing. It was beautiful in all of its simplicity, to say the least, which was definitely Spock’s style. It was of longer length and made of light brown leather that, Spock thought, would make him blend in with any frozen terrain he may walk upon in the future. The only part that stood out on the coat was the deep tan fur that lined the hood, which acted as a dome; it was a round incasing on top, but a rigid outer casing – also lined with fur – came half way up the hood as to shield the wearer’s face from frostbite. How logical.

He finally walked toward the wardrobe – much to Jim’s happiness – and stopped in front of it to marvel for a second longer. Spock then reached out a hand and touched the sleeve, reveling in the soft material.

“This… is beautiful. Thank you.”

This was enough for Jim, because he bound over and began feeling the coat himself, finally allowing himself to appreciate his handiwork. Although Spock could barely look away from Jim’s smiling face, his suspicion won over the moment.

“If I may ask, where –”

“Did I get the material and time to make this? I know; I was waiting for that one.”

Jim’s face turned sheepish, which Spock found even more pleasing than his smile – the color in his cheeks made him especially boyish and… human. Jim’s human nature was one of Spock’s favorite things, even though he would never admit out loud that humans were any more than illogical, overly emotional beings.

“Well, I didn’t _exactly_ make it… the ship seamstress did. I mean, you know how good Ms. Rignel is,” Jim said, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he began to smile, “how could I _possibly_ resist her expertise? Besides, she promised she would make it last longer than our shirts do – it’s no secret what people say about my habit of destroying them.”

Spock didn’t laugh nor smile, but Jim saw the good humor in his eyes and continued.

“But I did pick out the material myself. We go on all of our excursions together, I know, but science saved me on this one – you couldn’t resist the fauna and I couldn’t say no to the vendor selling fur and leather. Thank God Scotty can beam up packages, eh, Spock?”

Spock laid down the sleeve he was touching and asked the most important question.

“Why now?”

Jim looked at Spock expectantly then put his hands behind his back, wordlessly walking over to a window a few feet away. Spock quickly followed.

They looked at the planet below and Spock understood the reasoning – the shore leave he had conveniently set aside in his mind took place on a cold planet. Jim rolled his eyes and took on a sarcastic tone.

“I know you ‘prefer arid climates’, but I wanted you to go planet side with us and have some fun. You need a little excitement in your life beyond research and data, Spock. And it may come in handy in the future, you never know!”

This time Spock couldn’t resist: he sighed. This made Jim involuntarily laugh, making the whole hanger ring with the happy sound; both of them accepted this as his reply.

Jim then strode over to the wardrobe, taking the coat down and bringing it back to Spock, instantly urging him to put it on. Spock made no effort to resist, donning the coat easily and awed at how well it formed to his body – Ms. Rignel truly _was_ an expert. Jim stepped back and smiled, looking Spock up and down and nodding.

“It looks nice on you.”

He then stepped forward and took one of Spock’s hands in his. Jim’s hand was less of a shock this time – the touch was graceful and needed. Spock realized he could get used to the warmth of Jim’s psyche, thus wrapping himself around the glow lovingly – this translated into tingle in the back of Jim’s mind, one that he would forever associate with his First Officer. He smiled, and Spock’s eyes gleamed with affection.

“I do appreciate the coat. It is important to be properly clothed for all expeditions.”

Spock hesitated then; he knew that Jim was waiting for an answer: a simple yes or no on whether he would accompany the crew on their recreational tour. He continued,

“It will be especially helpful on our next mission – it is hard to relax properly when one is cold, is it not... Jim?”

Jim practically squealed with joy, squeezing Spock’s hand then letting go to comm Uhura, letting the bridge know that Spock would be joining the first party to beam down. They immediately start walking towards the transporter room, before Spock stopped mid-step and stood still. Jim walked a few paces ahead before he realized the problem, eventually turning around to see Spock staring at him suspiciously.

“Am I to inquire where your jacket for this trip is?”

The captain smirked and shook his head, continuing his previous pace. Spock stayed in place for only a few seconds longer, squinting curiously at Jim’s back before resuming his own gait.

At last they reached the room, wasting no time in going to the planet. The only delay took form in Jim’s lazy walk over to the corner where his jacket lied in a heap on the floor. He shrugged apologetically then quickly put it on, stepping back onto the pad and smiling at Spock as they waited to be beamed down.

And that moment right there was is the first time Spock could remember being truly happy: standing there with Jim and his biggest grin, looking absurd in their large coats together. In fact, Spock may have even given a small smile that day.

This moment was their beginning.

~*~

Spock did not believe he would ever need such clothing again; with overly soft fur and thick leather, the jacket kept Spock exceptionally warm the entire trip, even while being hit by “snow balls,” as Jim endearingly called them. Alas, his love for desert air and sunshine would prove the coat unnecessary in the years to come. Even so, Spock kept it easily accessible in his closet in the case that Jim was right and it did come “in handy” one day.

The day he left the Enterprise to return to Vulcan, the coat was the first thing he packed in his suitcase; he would not need it on his home planet, but it was now a token of Jim’s love and something he could never bear to part with.

It stayed in his quarters until the day he was ordered to stop a star from destroying a planet called Romulus.

Spock knew it would not be cold and to bring such a thick coat would be unwise, but he could not tell himself no -- after all of the missions they endured and people they met, he wanted Jim to be there with him again, if only for one last time. It was worth the extra weight; his t'hy'la was worth anything and everything.

So he donned the coat yet again, almost wanting to laugh as he realized it fit just as well as the day it was given to him, if not a little looser from years and years of simple existence. It was as warm as always, and reminded him of the glow he was so fond of; it made him feel safe, loved, and most of all, prepared. He then left his planet for deep space, unknowingly for the last time.

And, illogically enough, the coat proved itself to be useful again.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't understand, this WAS in fact about Spock Prime's coat in ST 2009. Thought it was interesting that Spock brought a huge coat on a mission to stop a supernova (unless it was just in the ship for emergencies), so I decided to give the beautiful clothing a life of its own!


End file.
